The Inevitable
by ImaneeStarzz
Summary: At the first mention of moving back to California, Hinata was upset. However with some pushing from her friends she was ready to face sunny California again. But with old crushes, new love interests, crazy gym teachers, and enemies by the fan club, she is starting to regret her decision. Can Hinata take the heat of hot love triangles and heated glares? Previously Cant Get Rid Of
1. Back To Cali

Okay don't shoot me. Anyway I know I've been gone for a while… And I'm not even going to make up a bunch of lousy excuses for that. However the important thing is I back now. I'm on a mission to fix up all of my stories and give my readers the ending they rightfully deserve. So yeah… Enjoy. And I don't own Naruto!

Vmm…Vmm…Vmmm

The sound of the loud vibrating phone could be heard throughout the whole room. The problem was the young beauty just couldn't pinpoint where they were coming from. Yes, Hinata had lost her phone… again. Luckily this time she was in her dorm and her phone could only be one of a few places. The girl sighed as she frantically searched the room for her missing phone.

"Why do I always lose it when it's on vibrate?" the teen mumbled softly in frustration. She continued her search effectively messing up her side of the room. Then the vibration sounds stopped signaling she missed the call. Just as she was about to give up her roommate came out the bathroom holding her phone.

"Medicine cabinet" said the blonde as she dropped the phone in the owner's outstretched hands. Hinata giggled at herself she must have left it in there when she went to retrieve her iron pills. Good thing Mimi was in the bathroom!

"Thanks so much! What would I do without you?" Hinata asked as she checked the notifications on her phone. Five missed calls, three voicemails, and one text message.

"You'd miss a lot of calls" Mimi replied as she sulked past Hinata to the living room. Hinata didn't take it to heart. Mimi wasn't the happiest of girls at the moment she was going through a tough break up. Instead of replying she pocketed her phone and went to straighten up the mess she made searching for the phone. After she was done with that she laid on her bed and began dealing with her notifications.

Three out of the five missed calls were from her dad. One was from Neji. The other one was from her good friend Temari. She decided to check her voicemails, just in case they were from her dad, Neji, or Temari.

"_Hinata, this is your father" '_Yeah, because I don't know your voice dad' she thought sarcastically. _"Pack your all of your things; I'm coming to get you. You are moving back to California with me" _

"Wait, what? When did he decide this?" Hinata asked no one in particular. Hinata listened to the other two messages. One was another from her father saying that he'd be arriving in Melbourne by the end of the day. The other was from Neji explaining how pissed he was that she wasn't returning his calls. Maybe she should have stayed in and looked for her phone instead of going to the movies… Well nothing she could do about it now. No matter how bad she wanted to stay when her dad's mind was made up there was no changing it. She had a lot of packing to do…

Just like he'd promised he was there by the end of the night. And he brought movers. Mimi didn't seem too sad to see her go but she chalked that up to the breakup…again. She shrugged her shoulders deciding to go with the flow. She grabbed her carry on and headed for the limo. Before she could get three steps in somebody was talking her carry on and another ushering her to the limo where her dad was waiting.

"Hi Dad" Hinata said softly as she got into the expensive automobile. He simply nodded his head in acknowledgement. He was taking a call. If you asked Hinata to describe her father in one word she would have chosen business-like. Business was her father's life. All work, No play. He always wore the most expensive suits, the best dress shoes. His Bluetooth never left his ear. His long dark brown was pulled back into a low pony-tail and Hinata could honestly say not a single hair was out of place. Even his facial features were business-like! His steel grey eyes, slender nose and strong jaw all perfectly attributed his business-like style. It was like being a business man was in his genes.

Neji and Hanabi held most of the same features but they still didn't compare to him. Hinata on the other hand was the oddball. Instead of the dark brown locks her family possessed she had a blackish color that shined dark blue in bright light. Her eyes were a lighter color than the steel grey eyes of the rest of family. She was even left out with her round face and button like nose.

Thinking of phone she had forgotten to call Temari back. She definitely didn't want to be on the phone with Temari while her father was sitting there. Who knows what would come out of Temari's mouth. She decided to send her a text instead.

'_Hey Temari, this is Hinata. Sorry I missed your call'_ her phone gremlin screaming 'message' let her know that Temari had texted her back. Her dad looked over with disgust. He blocked the sound hole with his hand.

"Change that immediately." He ordered. She rolled her eyes as she put her phone on vibrate.

_"Hey Hinata, how are you doing? I miss you so much"_ was her reply.

_"I miss you too! My day hasn't been so good …" _Hinata replied.

"_Aww. Why not?" _'It's nice to talk to people who actually care' Hinata thought. Mimi wasn't the best person to talk to…

"_Long story…" _

"_I'm all ears" came Temari's response. _Hinata sighed as she began to relive her day in a text.

_"Ok, you won't believe what happened to me today. For starters, it was extra hot today and we were playing softball outside. Everything was fine until this kid (who had to be on steroids) comes up to bat. She hits the ball way across the field past all the players. That's not the worst of it"_

_"So what's the bad part?" _Temari asked

"_Coach decides we're going inside at that moment and sends me to get the ball" _

"_Why you?" _Temari questioned.

_"Because I'm the fastest on the track team" _Hinata explained.

"_What's so bad about that?"_

"_It was still flying and it went over both fences" _

_"Ouch"_

_"Yeah! So I told Coach and he says 'that's the last ball go get it'. I was like 'no way'. Then he says if I don't he'll write me up for disobedience!"_

_"No way! LOL!"_

"_LOL, laugh at my pain! How about a dog had the ball!"_

"_BOL! You're kidding me!"_

_"True story! I had to chase it 3 BLOCKS!"_

_"ROFL!Hinata you're killing me! Could your day get any worse?"_

_"Yes. My car broke down, so I had to walk back home"_

_"You had a really bad day"_

_"Yeah and I have to move back to California with my dad"_

_"That's great! Except for the overbearing dad part…LOL"_

_"What do you mean?" _Hinata was a little confused.

_"Have you forgotten me and Ino leave in California?"_

"_LOL! I totally forgot we all used to live in the same neighborhood!" _

"Hinata!" at the sound of her name being shouted she looked up. She had been so engrossed in texting Temari she had forgot all about her dad. She gave him a sheepish smile as she sent the message.

"Who are you texting?" he asked eyeing her suspiciously. He leaned in as if he was going to peek at her messages. She put her phone against her chest effectively hiding her messages from his hawk like grey eyes.

"No! Why do you ask?" she said her voice was a few octaves higher than it should have been. It was mostly due to the fact that see was becoming more and more embarrassed as the conversation went by.

"Just making sure." He replied. "I don't want any horny teens around my beautiful daughter"

"Daddy!" she said slapping her hands over her head. She forgot about her phone which dropped to the ground when she covered her ears. Her dad scooped it up and instead of reading her messages like she thought he would, he just gave it back.

"I trust you to tell me the truth" he said. He didn't know, but that meant so much to Hinata. She never really had a relationship with her father. So when her grandparents asked her to move in with them to help them out, she jumped on the chance. But now it seemed as if, and maybe she was reading too far into things but, it seemed as if he was trying.

"Tha-" he held his hand up effectively shutting her up. He was back on the phone... She rolled her eyes for like the millionth time that day. Well at least, for a moment there he was. She continued texting Temari.

"_What school are you going to?" _

"_Some prestigious school my dad picked out. Sanin High or something like that"_

"_We go there, Hinata!"_

Hinata and Temari continued texting until it was time to board the plane. Hinata slept for most of the flight. When she woke up again they were in Los Angeles. 'Welcome home' she thought as she went for her carry on, only to have it taken away again.

"Hinata, stop acting poor" Hiashi said as he walked by. The same person who had gotten her carry on was already toting his. She sighed what a way to start off her first day home.


	2. I'm Late, I'm Late, I'm Late

'Shit, I'm late' Sasuke thought as he ran down the long hallway. It was times like this that made him wish he didn't live in a mansion. He let out a frustrated groan. He definitely shouldn't have gone out partying last night when he knew he had a major test in the morning. He was on his way to the kitchen to grab his keys off the island and maybe grab an apple when his Itachi stopped him.

"Sasuke, stop" Itachi commanded. Sasuke rolled his eyes as he went to move around Itachi. He seriously didn't have time for this right now.

"I'm telling you," Itachi warned getting in his way "you do not want to go in there"

"Why not?" Sasuke snapped "I need my keys"

"I just wouldn't recommend going into the kitchen" Itachi warned for the last time as he left for work. Sasuke shrugged, his brother could be really weird sometimes. He usually listened to Itachi but not today. He needed the keys to his baby. By the way, his baby was his shiny, storm cloud gray 2013 Ford Mustang. He took a peek into the kitchen to make sure there was nothing life threating in there. What he saw wasn't life threating but it did make him wish he was blind. His father was in the kitchen banging some random chick.

Why in the kitchen? There are twenty-seven rooms in the house and they choose the kitchen. Why? Why did he throw his keys on the island when he came home last night? What was he thinking? Oh right, he wasn't thinking. He was stoned. Sasuke sighed sometimes he made some really shitty decisions. He took a deep calming breath before entering the kitchen.

"Hey! Break it up! Break it up!" he ordered. He swallowed hard forcing down the contents of his stomach. His father and the woman jumped apart. Sasuke didn't mind seeing a naked woman. He had seen his share of those, but his father… Sasuke swallowed down the rising food again.

"Sasuke! What are you doing here?" his father yelled in question. Sometimes his father acted like a true idiot.

"Did you forget I live here?" Sasuke asked. The question was rhetorical and it was meant to make his father feel like the idiot he was acting like. By the way his father's ears were turning red he could tell it was working. Alas he didn't have time to relish in the feeling because he was late. He scanned room looking for his keys.

"Boy don't-" Sasuke cut his father off. He definitely didn't wasn't to listen to his naked father give him a lecture.

"Where are my keys?" the woman walked over to a messy pile on the floor. All of that stuff must have been on the island before they decided to… yeah; he didn't want to think about it. The woman bent over smiling at Sasuke as she retrieved his keys from the pile. She sashayed her way over to him and dropped the keys in his hand all the while she held that inviting smile. He rolled his eyes, what a slut.

"Thanks, whore" he said in a flat voice as he made his way out the door. He could hear the woman's gasp and his father yelling after him before he slammed the door. 'What crappy morning.' he thought as he got into his baby and made his way to school.

Meanwhile at Hyuuga household Hinata was getting ready for her first day at Sanin High. She too, was running late. Her body wasn't used to the time difference yet. Curse her father for making this switch in the middle of the year. She didn't even have time to adjust!

Hinata decided to wear her baby blue sweatshirt that had the mustache on it. Along with her black cut-off shorts and her baby blue toms. She quickly did her hair up in a messy donut bun, leaving her bangs out to frame her face. She completed the look with mustache earrings and her mood mustache ring. Oh, yeah she was a hipster… Okay, maybe not so much.

"Hinata! Get down here! You will not be late to school!" her father bellowed from downstairs. At that she grabbed her panda backpack and ran down the hall to the stairs. She quickly descended the stairs and met her father and sister, Hanabi, in the kitchen. He tossed her an apple, then a set of keys.

"That's the house and car key." he quickly explained. "I'll be home around seven. Don't be late" He kissed both of their head and walked out the front door. 'Car? Who's car?' Hinata thought as she fiddled the keys.

"Hinata! Take me to school in your car! Please! Please! Please!" Hanabi begged jumping up and down. Hanabi was supposed to catch a ride with Neji if she didn't want to ride the school bus but she had woken up late today.

"My car? Daddy bought me a car?" she asked as they both ventured to the garage. Sure enough there was a car in there. Hinata wasn't really sure what type of car it was she just knew it was cream colored, shiny and new.

"Duh, Hinata! Stop acting poor…" Hanabi said as went to the car and hopped in. She could get used to Hinata staying here. The patent leather seats of the car were way better than the hard ones on that stuffy old bus. Hinata sighed as she pressed the garage button on her keys, got in the car and rode off.

It was safe to say that American cars weren't built like the Australian cars Hinata was used too. Or maybe it was just the fact that the only car her mother's parents could afford was a beat up, old pickup truck. Whatever the reason, Hinata blamed her current situation on it. She was pulled over on the side of the road, waiting for the police officer behind her to get out of his car.

She had only been in California for a three days and a half and she was already being pulled over by the police. What would her father say? How in the world was she going to pay for a speeding ticket? 'What a crappy morning' Hinata thought. The sound of the officer tapping on the window shocked her out of her thoughts. She sent a nervous look over at Hanabi, who engrossed in a texting spree completely ignoring her. The officer tapped the window again impatiently. Hinata quickly rolled the window all the way down.

The young cop gave Hinata a once over before pulling off his shades and tucking them in his front pocket. The sheer suspense of it all was killing Hinata. She tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear before she cleared her throat a little too loudly. The young officer gave Hinata a polite smile. The smile only hid his impure motives.

"Do you know how fast you were going, miss?" he began the usual onslaught of questions. Hinata meekly shook her head. She was never really good around authority figures, for some reason they just scared her.

"Please use your words, miss." He instructed. "Are you aware of how fast you were going?" he asked again only this time a little more forcefully. Hinata barely found her voice to speak to him. Couldn't he just give her the ticket and let her go?

"N-No sir" she mumbled honestly.

"Sixty-three mph in a fifty-five zone" he informed her. "License and registration" the young man put his hand out. Hinata quickly handed over her information. She was definitely going to be late.

"Where are you headed?" he asked as he looked over her information. He kept sneaking peeks at her as he read.

"School, we are both going to school." Hinata answered. The man peered into the car as if he was just noticing Hanabi in the car. He nodded as he handed back Hinata's license and registration.

"I could give you a ticket." He began as he leaned into the window. "But since you are so cute I'll let you slide." The officer curled his finger under Hinata's chin. Hinata shuddered in displeasure but the policeman took it as excitement. She was completely speechless. Is this really happening? Did he really just do that?

"This is a warning" he continued "If I catch you again, who knows what I will do" with a wink and a smirk he was gone. Hinata shook her head before continuing on her way. Although this time she made sure to go the speed limit. Contrary to her previous thoughts she had made it to school on time. The first bell hadn't even rung yet. Ino was in the parking lot waiting for her just as they had planned the night before. Hinata hoped she hadn't kept Ino waiting.

"Hinata, what took you so long?" Ino yelled excitedly as Hinata got out of the car. Ino could hardly contain herself; she hadn't seen her best-friend in almost three years now. The only contact they had was over the phone.

"Oh Hinata! I've missed you so much!" Ino exclaimed pulling Hinata into a bone crushing hug. Don't let Ino's looks deceive you she was the perfect super-model, but she was a strong as a wrestler. Ino truly did look like a super-model to Hinata. In three years she had really blossomed. Well, Ino was always cute, but now she looked even better. Her platinum blonde hair had gotten even longer. She had acquired a beautiful shape and some height. Some things were as Hinata remembered them like her shimmering blue eyes; they still hadn't lost that spark. The sound of Ino shouting in face brought her out of her thoughts. She really needed to stop drifting off.

"Hmm?" Hinata mumbled in question.

"You weren't listening to a thing I said were you?" Ino pouted crossing her arms. Hinata sent her an apologetic smile.

"I'm so sorry, Ino." Hinata sincerely apologized "Could you say it again?" Ino pulled Hinata into another one of her bone crushing bear hugs, she mumbled excitedly about she could never stay mad at Hinata.

"I said, look who's filled out!" Ino exclaimed causing heads to turn and Hinata to blush with embarrassment. An arm snaked around Hinata's waist. Hinata let out an almost indubitable squeak.

"I was just thinking that…" a male voice agreed. Hinata didn't look up to see who was holding her so affectionately. She just stared straight ahead at Ino with a face as red as a stop sign.

"Where's Temari?" she asked all too calmly for the normally boy-shy Hinata. On the outside she was calm. On the inside she was freaking out.

"She's at home sick…" Ino answered slowly. To say Ino was confused by Hinata's actions was beyond correct. Hinata nodded slowly. So there was no possible was that this was Temari trying to prank her…

"So this is definitely not Temari?" she asked. Ino simply shook her head. Hinata nodded her head taking it all in. She dared to look up at the intruder and saw the most attractive man she's seen in a while. That one peek was all it took for Hinata to faint. She was in the arms of the most attractive man. However a man, no less. A man that was so close, too close. Who had his are wrapped around her. Who made her stomach feel tingling and her breath feel short. She was never good around guys, that weren't related to her or taken. She was too shy… Ino almost laughed, same old Hinata. Some things just don't change.


End file.
